


Title Who? Never heard of her.

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: 20s slang, a little bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: A lot of 20's slang in this one. :DAlso, definitely keeping the name of this one. ;)
Series: Home [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 8





	Title Who? Never heard of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This published too early, and I don’t know how to undo it. Was gonna publish tomorrow, but oh well. Enjoy either way!

The man, the one who had been trying to argue with him before, had grabbed his arm very roughly. Chase made a noise and moved over to them. This caught the stranger's attention and Jameson used that opportunity to get his hand free. Chase asked the stranger if anything was wrong. The response was very ugly and unthoughtful unkind. The two started arguing, Chase's words being more kinder than the other's. It was fine until he grabbed Chase's wrist. Jameson immediately reached over and pinched the unkind man's hand very harshly, causing his hand to spasm and let go of Chase. Jameson quickly grabbed Chase's other arm and rushed them away from the area. 

They kept moving till Jameson deemed it safe to stop.

Jameson stamped just foot on the ground. **"Damn bluenose."** The slide appeared between the two of them, smaller than usual so passerbyers wouldn't notice it. **"You all jake?"**

Chase gave a breathy laugh. "You pinched him??"

 **"Well, I can't go willy-nilly givin' people chin music."** Jameson nose twitched. **"C'mon, let's blouse before that wet blanket gets us the bum's rush."**

Chase nodded along, even if he understood half of what Jameson had said. "Cool, there's nothing here I need anyway."

They both found the exit and left the store, Chase giggling every so often. They moved into the crowd, quickly leaving the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Jameson was originally going to punch the rude guy, but I decided against it.
> 
> Come join us! https://discord.gg/yRapFk7


End file.
